Out of the Darkness
by Nargles394
Summary: AU to Harry's third year. Snape goes to check on Harry and Privet Drive, and is surprised at what diSarmingly finds. Can he bring Harry out of the darkness? Warning: Includes abuse, self-harm, and suicidal thinking and attempts. No slash. ((On hold :( ))
1. Prologue

"Professors McGonagall and Moody kept them working until the very

last second of their classes too, and Snape, of course, would no sooner

let them play games in class than adopt Harry."

* * *

Severus took a deep breath, and turned the stone thrice in hand. Before him appeared Lily Potter, just as he remembered her.

"I- Lily." Severus dropped to his knees. He had tears in his eyes. "Lily, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault.." He put his face in his hands, crying for the first time in years.

"Severus," Lily got down next to him. "I forgive you. For everything."

He looked up. "You- you do?"

"I've always loved you, Severus. I never stopped."

"I.. I love you Lily."

"I love you, too. And, Severus?"

"Hm?" Severus looked up.

"Please, take care of Harry for me.

"I.. Of course."

Lily stood up, but bent down and kissed his cheek.

Severus stood, determination in his eyes. He wouldn't disappoint Lily again.

* * *

"Severus?" Albus called through the floo later that same day.

"Yes, Albus?"

"Please step into my office."

Severus sighed, but stepped into the fire place.

"Ah, Severus, my boy. I need a favor of you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Harry Potter has not written the Order for two weeks. He usually writes daily. I will need you to check on him at his mother's sister's house. I will also be lifting the apparation wards until you get back so if there is an emergency, you can come back here faster. Please hurry. I'm hoping no one will realize the wards are gone, but you never know. "

"Bu-" Severus stopped, and remembering what Lily had said, and his promise to himself, said "Alright. I'll go right now."

Severus turned and walked out the door immediately, not being able to see Albus smiling proudly.

Authors Note: Thanks so much to Joleigh13 for the advice on the story :)


	2. Chapter 1- I'm sorry

Three knocks on the door of Number Four Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, and there was still no answer. Done trying to be polite, Severus took out his wand and opened the door.

All the lights were off, and he could hear nothing. "Lumos." he muttered, and his wand lit up. He looked around. He saw a small, tidy place, with pictures of a young but very large boy. He wondered briefly if he had the wrong house. _'No,_ he thought. _Albus said number four..'_ He went into the hall and up the stairs, finding nothing on the bottom floor. He checked two bedrooms, and nothing still. He opened every door but one, it was locked. "Alohamora." he said, and opened it to find a most shocking sight.

Harry Potter was laying his back on the floor, unconscious, a knife in hand, and slits in his wrists. Severus immediately dropped down next to him and stopped the bleeding. He saw envelope next to Harry, and just barely grabbed it before Apparating him to Hogwarts Hospital Wing.

"Poppy!" Severus shouted the second the got there. "Poppy help me!" Madam Pomfrey rushed when she saw the unconscious boy in Severus's arms. Together they helped Harry onto the bed. Without saying a word, Madam Pomfrey cast many diagnostic spells and finally she said with a broken voice "Severus, he may not make it."

"Poppy what do you mean? He has to make it. Do you know how long he was-" Severus was on the verge of tears, and couldn't say anymore. He hated almost crying in front of one of his colleagues, but he couldn't help it. Poppy looked at him sympathetically.

"Long enough. He really is lucky to be alive."

"He can't die. He just can't." Severus whispered so quietly that Poppy couldn't have heard. "I'm sorry, Lily." he whispered again, while Poppy walked out of the room, glancing at him sadly.

**_Author's_**** note:** Hey guys! So I've decided that these chapters will be a little short, because it's easier to write and upload faster. Also, if you guys could review the story that would be extremely motivating for me to write faster and post faster. I have written a few chapters but am not going to post until I get some feed back so I can make it better. Also, I am looking for a Beta reader so if anyone is up for it, please let me know! Hope you enjoy the story :)


	3. Chapter 2- The will of Harry Potter

Two weeks later, Harry still hadn't woken up. He wasn't dead, Poppy said he was only in a coma because of blood loss, but still, he may not wake. It was becoming routine of Severus to go and sit next to him and just think. He couldn't go long without his mind wandering back the upsetting image of Harry laying there so still and silent. Severus couldn't believe he actually cared if James Potter's son lived or not. '_It's because of Lily,_' he had to tell himself. '_He is not his father. He is Lily's son too.'_

Severus had finally remembered the note he had found next to Harry in the Muggle world. He was very reluctant to open it at first, completely sure of what it was. But one day, sitting next to Harry's bed as he so often did, looking at him, so at peace in his sleep, he absentmindedly opened the letter and looked it over.

"To whom it may concern," it read. It was covered in watermarks, and blood.

"If you are reading this, I have now departed this world. This is to serve as my will.

To Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, and Albus Percivil Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I leave my vault at Gringotts, and all my personal possessions to spilt up as they see fit.

Please make sure everyone gets their respective letters that are enclosed.

Harry James Potter."

There were letters in there for Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, for Dumbledore and Lupin, one addressed to all the other professors and students, and one for Severus.

He was shocked, to say the least. He was scared to open it, fearing that it might have some resentment to it. But he was Lily's child, and Severus knew that his last words wouldn't be those intended to harm.

"Professor Snape," it began, also covered in tears.

"I know it may seem like I have hated you all these years, but I want to reveal the truth before I go. I once overheard you speaking with the Order, and I know.. what your role is in this war. Before you call me a nosy prat, I think it was for the better. I want you to know I think you're a brave man, and I thank you for trying to protect me, but no one can protect me from myself. And I'm sorry your efforts are going to waste. It's just too much.

With deep respect,

Harry James Potter."

Severus could just feel his heart breaking. He re-read the letter over and over. He was lost in thought when a machine hooked up to Harry started beeping. Severus looked up at the screen. The red line was straight and still.

_**Author's note:**_ So, I know it's as short as the other ones but I just spent two days with no internet so I got quite a bit of writing done, and I like the cliff hanger here. I'm working on making these things longer, I swear.

Reviews help immensely so if you could just take the time to tell me what you think about the story and how it could be changed that would help me make it better. :)


	4. Chapter 3- Explanations

"No, no, no. POPPY!" Severus shouted. She rushed to Severus's side. "Oh my, Severus. Get me the small potion bottle on the left in the office." Severus ran to give it to Harry. "What now, Poppy? Quick!"

"There's nothing left, Severus. We have to wait." So they backed away, staring at the unmoving body.

And in what seemed like eternity, but really was only a few seconds, Harry moved.

"Oh thank Merlin." Severus sighed as he dropped to Harry's bedside.

"Professors?" he said, sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

Severus could hardly hide a smile. "Yes, Harry. You are safe."

"I'm- I'm alive?"

"Yes."

Harry groaned and laid back down. Severus felt his heart break all over again.

"Harry, why.." Severus choked out.

"I'll.. just be going now.." Poppy said, giving a meaningful glance at Severus before walking to her office.

"Harry?"

"Why are you calling me that?" Harry said while sitting up again.

"Calling you wh- oh.. well I guess I should explain first.."

Harry just looked at him.

Severus explained what happened two weeks ago at the Dursley's house. He told him why he had to check on him, and he just looked away and said he 'oh... er.. forgot..' Severus also explained about the note, when Harry saw it on the side table, and why no one has read their letters.

"Oh, so you er.. read yours?"

Severus nodded, and gave a slight smile. But Harry sighed.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to read it."

"Yeah, when I wasn't here anymore."

"Right." Severus said sadly. "About that. Do you feel comfortable telling me about why you do not feel the need to live?"

Harry sighed, and he felt tears come to his eyes. He could hardly get out words. Severus heard him say something about his relatives, and about being pressured with Voldemort before he burst out crying. Severus instinctively put a hand on his shoulder. Harry flinched for a second, but soon was weeping into Severus's cloak.

"Hush, child. It's alright." he whispered patting Harry awkwardly on the back, hoping it was comforting. After a few minutes of silence, broken only by the muffled sound of Harry's cries and Severus's soothing voice, Harry sat up.

"I- I'm sorry, sir. I just..."

"It's okay, Harry." Severus said. Harry smiled a little, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well um-" Whatever Harry was about to say next was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening to reveal the smiling Headmaster. "Ah, Harry my boy, I see you're awake. Gave us all quite a scare there." Harry gave a weak smile. "If you're up to it, I would like to have you and Professor Snape up in my office at once. There are things I need to speak with you both about." And with that, he left the room.

**_AN:_**_ Hey guys.. so I'm very excited to have such a positive reaction to the story! I honestly didn't expect this many people to read and like it. :)_

_So thanks for that. And this is a very short things but we're just getting into the real story here so bear with me. :)_


	5. Chapter 4-The other's letters

**_A/N:_** Hey.. so sorry for the very late update, I've just been away for a while and not up to writing.

So someone requested that I write about the other's letter and their reactions, so here they are.

I also would like to clear things up, this is AU for Harry's third year at Hogwarts, he is 13. And some things are different, Voldy doesn't have the Horcruxes, it's just him. And Harry knows about the prophecy and the Order. :)

Also, I've realized that I forgot to do the whole disclaimer thing.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Harry Potter series, sadly. The settings, characters, and anything you may recognize from the series, belongs to the lovely and brilliant J. , who has graciously allowed fans to write and enjoy Harry Potter Fanfiction. So there.

Without further ado, here is Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione reading their letters from Harry. :)

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, trying to comprehend what he'd just read, when Hedwig, Harry's owl, came in with a letter addressed to him. He opened it up and read it.

"Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I'm very sorry I have gone. I know now that I am supposed to kill Voldemort. But the prophecy can be changed, right? You're a great wizard, I'm sure you can finish him off when he returns. Plus, with me gone, he won't want to kill me anymore, and there's less of a chance of him targeting you or my friends. I know you've done a lot to protect me, sir, and I'm sorry these efforts have been for nothing.

Good luck with the war, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there to fight.

Harry James Potter."

Dumbledore read this and when he was through, his eyes were stinging with tears. _He thinks I only care about.. the war? He doesn't seem to think I care about_ him_, his life. _He thought. Dumbledore stood up. He had to make sure Harry was still okay, and had to have a talk with Severus.

* * *

Hermione was staying with the Weasley's at the Burrow. She was alone at the table with Ron one morning when Hedwig came through the open window. "It's from Harry!" Hermione shouted as she stood up.

"Thank you, Hermione. I never would have guessed." Ron said sarcastically, standing up as well. Hermione shot him a nasty look, but handed him his letter.

"Hermione,

If your reading this, I am sorry to say I have succeeded in.. killing myself.

I'm not sure if you really care, but I thought I would write to you to thank you. You've been like a sister to me since the first day, and you've always been there for me. I hope this doesn't upset you too bad. At least I won't be copying your homework anymore, right? Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks for being a friend.

With love,

Harry James Potter"

"Ron,

Hey mate, I'm not sure if you know what's happened to me yet, but ask Hermione or someone. I can't get myself to write it again.

But like Hermione, I just wanted to thank you. You've been a great friend. I'm sorry I couldn't be that back to you.

And mate, just ask Hermione out already! It's obvious you like each other.

Best of luck,

Harry James Potter."

Ron and Hermione finished their letters at the same time, and looked up at each other.

"What- what happened to him?" Ron said with a hoarse voice. He was sure he knew the answer already.

Hermione didn't answer. She couldn't.

"H- Hermione?" Ron said.

Hermione still said nothing, but handed her letter over to Ron.

"No, no, Hermione he- he can't have!" Ron started yelling.

Hermione was crying by then. Mrs Weasley came down the stairs to see what the commotion was about, but only found Ron sitting, crying, with Hermione in his arms.

A/N: So, I would hope to get the next chapter up within the next few days. I am also still looking for a Beta Reader, if anyone's interested.

Please review, tell me what you like or don't about this story. Reviews are very helpful, I take your ideas into account, and they motivate me to post faster. Thank you(:


	6. Chapter 5- A taste of revenge

_**A/N**_

_Hey hey hey! Well I've been writing a lot this week and I will be updating a lot more often. I also have a question. Does anyone out there ship Snamione? Because I wrote a fanfiction a while ago and it's Snamione and I was wondering if I should post it? It's pretty cheesy and the relationship is rushed and it's not a good storyline but I will if anyone's interested :) Enjoy this chapter(:_

* * *

With Severus supporting him, Harry made his way up to the Headmaster's office. Severus said the password, and the Gargoyle took them up. "Ah, hello, hello, boys please, take a seat. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore said smiling.

"No thank you, sir." Harry said as he took his seat. Severus sat next to him and just glared at Dumbledore.

"No, Severus? Alright, then." He put the box of Lemon Drops down and took his seat behind the desk. Without a word, he gave Severus a piece of paper. He opened it and read it over. "Albus.. is this.. how?" Severus looked up once he'd finished reading it.

"Lily was a very clever witch, Severus. The question is, what do you think of it?"

"I.. if he wants.. I'm.." Severus tried, but he was at a loss for words.

"Um.. what's going on?" Harry asked. Dumbledore started to explain, but Severus handed him the letter.

'Sev,

If you're reading this, then I am dead, James is dead, and Sirius is either dead, or unable to care for my son. Harry is all alone.

I made James sign the certificate to give you guardianship over Harry. He was reluctant, but I trust you. All you have to do is sign, Sev.

I need you to do this. I don't want anything to happen to my Harry. Please, raise him as your own. Take care of him, for me.

Lots of love,

Lily.'

"So, he.. my.. woah."

"Only if you want, Harry. I'm sure Severus is willing to take you in, but it is ultimately up to you," Dumbledore said calmly. "Well now, you may want to go and talk about it. Severus why don't you take him into your quarters and think things over."

* * *

"I.. I will take care of you, Harry, if you want. But, if you'd rather stay with your aunt and uncle.." Severus said once they got to his quarters.

"No, I... I don't want to go back to-" Harry immediately stopped.

"You.. you don't want to go back to your relatives, Harry?"

He slowly shook his head.

"Why? What did they do?" Severus said slowly, even though he was positive he knew the answer.

Harry looked down, but said nothing. In a few moments, he looked up into Severus's eyes. "_Legilimens" _he said quietly.

Severus instantly saw flashes of the Dursleys. One memory was of Petunia hitting him over the head with a pan saying how 'freaks can't do anything right'. Another was of Vernon slapping him in the face then pushing him into his cupboard. The last one was of Vernon looking at a test Harry took. He had gotten an 'A'. Vernon had beaten him, locked him in the cupboard and didn't give him meals for a week.

"Oh, Harry.." Harry looked down again.

"It's okay, Harry. You aren't going back there." Severus said, trying to keep his anger under control.

"But I- why not?"

Severus only stared. "What do you mean 'why not'? They hit you and locked you in a cupboard!"

"Only when I was bad.."

"You call getting a good grade on a test 'bad'?" Severus said with disgust, recalling the last memory.

"They did.. They said I was stupid and that I cheated off of Dudley's paper.." Harry said in a small voice.

"Look at me. Right now."

Harry looked up. Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You are not stupid, and you do not deserve to die, or be hurt by others, or by yourself," Severus said, looking down at Harry's wrists. "Your relatives are horrible people, and believe me when I say they will be getting what they deserve, and soon. You will not be going back there."

"Thank you, sir. But, where will I go?"

"With me, if you wish it. If not, I will find somewhere else, I promise."

"But I thought you-well, why would you want me?"

Severus looked into his beautiful green eyes that once belonged to his one true friend. He sighed.

"I apologize, Harry. When you first came to Hogwarts, I saw you as James Potter, who I resented for many years. I thought you were just like him, spoiled and arrogant, but it turns out neither of you are, and I apologize for making you think I hate you."

"I- Thanks. And I'm sorry too, Professor. I've said some bad things about you and they-"

"Were all true. I was horrid to you, but I would like it if you would give me a second chance?" Severus interrupted.

"I- I.. think so.."

"Yes, well, we'll see. Right now, how about we give a little visit to those relatives of yours?"

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

The door at Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey opened to reveal a shocked Vernon Dursley when he saw the daunting man dressed in black robes. "Petunia!" he called behind him. Almost at once, Petunia Dursley appeared. "Snape? What are you doing here? What are you doing with my nephew?" Petunia reached out to grab Harry, but Severus was faster. He pulled Harry back to his side and put an arm around his shoulder. "Perhaps this conversation will be more.. productive in private?" Without waiting for an invitation, Severus led Harry to the living room, and sat next to him on the couch. Petunia and Vernon followed, but they didn't sit.

"Now, this boy," he motioned to Harry. "is no longer your nephew. He is now in my care and will never be returning here again."

"What? You can't just come here and take him away, Snape! What would Lily think? She _hated_ you!" Harry stood up, opening his mouth to protest, but Severus pushed him lightly and he sat while Severus stood and walked towards the Dursleys. "Lily would have rather left him in my care than your _lack of it_! She _did_ leave him to me! Don't think I don't know what you've done to him, and Lily would be ashamed! You don't care about him! You just want to make him your slave!" Severus was practically yelling, and the Dursleys were cowering back in fear. "This boy deserves more than the likes of you! He deserves people caring about him, and he deserves protection! You have done none of that! What do you think Lily would say to what _you've_ done to him!" Severus had his wand out now, pointing it at the both of them. "He_ will_ get the care he deserves and _you_ will pay for what you've done to my child!" He cast couple of curses at them and they finally felt the pain that they had cause Harry for so many years. Harry sat watching all of this, and when Severus was done he turned to face Harry. Before he could say a word, Harry was standing up, running toward him. Harry wrapped his arms around the older man, with tears in his eyes. He didn't know where this would go, but he didn't mind. He was finally able to get rid of the Dursleys. He found someone who cares.

* * *

_Well that last part was fun to write. Thoughts? Please review! :)_


	7. Chapter 6- A new family

Important author's note at end.

* * *

"Harry?" Severus called from the living room, about a week later. "Dinner!"

Harry heard him, but couldn't leave yet. He was still bleeding.

He tried to stop, really he did. He told Severus he wouldn't hurt himself anymore, but it was all still too much. Dumbledore kept talking about the fate of the Wizarding World and the prophecy. His friends haven't written to him all summer. And he still wasn't sure where he stood with Severus. He gave up trying to keep his promise about two days ago. He couldn't stop himself.

"Just a minute!" Harry yelled, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. He regretted saying anything at all; his voice was shaky and he immediately heard Severus's footsteps coming towards him. "Harry open up, now!" Harry kept trying to stop his tears, and stop the bleeding, but Severus used his wand to open the door and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Please, I'm sorry, sir! Please don't be mad at me.." Harry choked out. He was crying hysterically by then. Severus took his wand and stopped his bleeding and pain, and took him into his arms. "It's okay, child. You'll be alright." he let Harry cry for a moment, just letting him relax. "Come with me." he then said. He led Harry to Severus's own bed room. He sat him down on the bed and let him cry once more. "Shh.. it's okay. I'm here."

Harry took a moment, but he stopped crying after awhile. "I- I'm sorry, sir. I just-"

"What have I said to call me?" Severus gently corrected.

"Right. Well, I'm sorry, Severus. I know I said that I would stop but I can't help it and-" he stopped talking; he would only start crying again if he kept it up. Severus held him tighter. "No, I'm sorry, Harry. I should have watched you closer. I should have talked to you.." Severus closed his eyes. Harry sat up and put an arm around him. "It's not your fault Severus. Please don't be upset."

"I'm not upset with you, child. I'm upset with myself." Severus said meekly.

"Well, don't be that either."

Severus only smiled. He forgets sometimes how young Harry really is, he acts so serious and depressed all the time. Severus said nothing, just wrapped his arms around the child.

* * *

"Erm, Sev?" Harry said as he finished up dinner late one night.

"Hm?" Severus said, glaring at the use of his nickname.

"Are you sure you, um, want to.. take care of me?"

Severus smiled slightly. "If I didn't, Harry, you wouldn't be here."

"Right. Well what if one day I get into big, big trouble like if I fail a test or I don't do my homework or.. or I mess up a potion and blow the whole school up? What about then? Cause surely I'll be too much trouble then and.." Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath and stopped talking, realizing he was rambling.

Severus chuckled. "I think you're tired. Why don't you go brush your teeth and change, I'll wait in your room."

Harry did, and he found Severus waiting like he said. "Hi." he said sleepily.

"Harry, come lay down, will you?"

Harry didn't say anything. He went over to where Severus was sitting on the foot of his bed, and got under the covers. Severus took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. Harry opened it and saw the guardianship certificate, with Severus's signature on it. His eyes widened.

"All it needs is your fingerprint, Harry."

"And, you.. you really don't mind?"

"Of course not, child."

Harry smiled.

"Now, are you okay with it, is the question."

Harry nodded, still smiling. He placed his finger in the little box on the paper, and it glowed bright. It stopped as quick as it started, and Harry jumped up to wrap his arms around Severus.

* * *

"Sev? It's like 10:00, why didn't you wake me- woah.."

The living room was decorated with red and gold streamers and a big banner that said "Happy Birthday, Harry!" There were presents on the table and a huge cake. Harry suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. "Happy birthday." Harry turned around and smiled. "Sev? Is this all.. for me?"

"Well, let's see," Severus said while walking around the room. "There are red and gold, Gryffindor colors, all over so it's definitely not for me. The cake is decorated with Quidditch players, and the banner says 'Happy Birthday, Harry.' I'm not sure but I think it just may be for you."

Harry laughed and went over and hugged Severus. "You didn't have to, Sev. Thank you."

"What kind of person doesn't throw their son a birthday? No, I didn't have to. I wanted to. Come, time for presents."

They sat down at the table. Severus handed Harry a package and smiled. Harry opened it to find a book. He opened it and saw his parents hold him as a baby. He flipped through and saw many pictures of his parents.

"I've had this for a while," Severus said quietly. "When I was friends with your mother we liked taking pictures, and she used to send me some of you when you were born. I think you could use them more than me."

"Thank you, Sev. This is.. wonderful." Harry said smiling.

Harry finished opening presents from Ron, Hermione, Neville, Hagrid, and a few more from Severus.

"Time for cake?" Severus said when they were finished.

"Sure."

They cut the cake, and spent the next hour eating and talking and having a good time.

* * *

"Hey, Sev?"

"Yes?" Severus said as he pulled the covers over Harry.

"I just want to thank you. This was the best birthday I ever had." Harry put his arms around Severus.

"Oh, Harry. It shouldn't be, but you're welcome."

"What do you mean?"

Severus sighed. "You've never had a good birthday. You had a horrific childhood and.. I hate myself for not rescuing you sooner."

"No. Sev, don't say that. Better late than never, and it really wasn't all that bad.."

"Yes, it was. Don't you ever say that. You were treated horribly, horribly, just look what they made you do to yourself," Severus looked at him sadly. "And you deserved none of it. Do you hear me?"

Harry smiled. "Loud and clear, Sev. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Harry. Sleep well."

"You too." Harry said.

A/N: Hey! So here's another chapter, and I have some bad news..

At my school they lend out laptops to use for the year, aaand since it's the end of the year, they took them away. I'm not sure how often I'll get to use the one I'm on now but I may have infrequent updates for the next three months. :'(

But please review and tell me what you think about this story and I'll be persuaded to update faster. Thank you! :)


	8. Chapter 7- Goodnight, Dad

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Severus said sadly one day, the day before the other students would arrive.

"What's wrong, Sev?"

He led Harry to the living room, sitting him on the couch, and looked straight into his eyes.

"As you know, classes will start in two days, after the students arrive and get settled."

"And...?"

Severus sighed. "You'll have Potions, and I will be teaching... "

Harry's face fell. He knew Severus would have to keep up his role as a spy when Voldemort returns, and being friendly with The-Boy-Who-Lived wouldn't do him much good. Severus wanted nothing more in that moment to curse Voldemort and his band of DeathEating idiots into oblivion. The look on Harry's face was enough to make anyone burst into tears.

"I know, you'll have to be a jerk to me again." Harry said, smiling slightly, but looking disappointed.

Severus put a hand on the boy's knee, and he was happy the boy didn't flinch or jerk away from the touch.

"No, I won't. I can't exactly be nice to you, Harry, but I will do my best to just.. ignore you." Severus said sadly. "I'm sorry, Harry. You know if it was up to me I wouldn't be spying at all."

"I know, it's okay."

Severus sighed, but patted his knee a few times comfortingly before getting up.

"How about we have a small lunch here? The others will be here for the feast in about an hour."

Harry only nodded. He was wondering how his friends would react to Severus being his guardian.

Lunch was a quiet one; Harry was looking apprehensive the whole time.

"What's wrong, child?" Severus asked gently.

"I.. it's nothing."

Severus sighed but said "Come here."

They walked into the living room. Severus sat Harry down on the couch next to him, and looked him in the eyes.

"Harry, there's obviously something bothering you. Would you please tell me? I may be able to help." Severus said, his voice soft.

Harry sighed, but answered. "I'm just.. it's stupid really but.. I'm scared to see how my friends will react to-"

"The dungeon bat being your father?"

Harry's eyes widened, but he had to smile.

Severus chuckled. "Maybe not officially, yet. But Harry, I'm sure they'll be fine with it. Maybe not at first, but they'll come around. If they don't, they aren't very good friends, are they now?" Harry smiled. "Thanks, Severus."

"Anytime, child. If you ever need anything, even just a shoulder to cry on, or an ear to listen, I'm here." Harry nodded, tears in his eyes. Severus took his thumb and wiped them away. "Don't cry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just nice having someone.. taking care of me after all this time." Harry said a little sadly.

Severus sighed and took the boy into his arms. "Oh, Harry. I'm only doing what I should have done all along."

"Hey guys!" Harry said smiling. He was already seated at the Great Hall when everyone else arrived. Hermione and Ron had come running to him, hugging him and asking if he was okay, if and why he had tried to commit suicide. "Not now, guys." he whispered. The last thing he needed was more attention.

The train had arrived about a half hour ago, the sorting finished, and two other schools had arrived. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the great hall, listening to Dumbledore's start-of-term speech.

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I would like to make an announcement. Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, The TriWizard Tournament. For those you who do not know, the TriWizard Tournament brings together 3 schools to compete in a series of magical contests. From each school one student is chosen to compete. Now, please join me in welcoming the ladies of Beaubaxutions, and their headmistress, Madame Maxine." The doors opened and suddenly many girls were dancing down the hall. "And now our friends from the North, please welcome the proud men of Durmstrang, and their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff." The doors opened yet again and the students of Durmstrang marched in.

"Attention please," Dumbledore said, standing next to a tall, gold tower. "I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That's what awaits the student that wins. To do so they must pass three dangerous tasks. For your safety, the Ministry seen fit to impose new rule. Please welcome Mr. Barty Crouch."

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that to enter the tournament, one must be over 17. This rule in final!" Crouch said. The students started getting loud. "That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" the twins shouted.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore shouted. "The Goblet of Fire." he presented. "Anyone willing to submit their name just write it on a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame by this hour next Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there is no turning back."

"Harry, let's talk. Are you okay? What's happened? What's with those letters?"

"Jeez, let him breathe, Hermione." Ron said back in the Common Room. Hermione and Ron were relentless, wondering what happened to Harry.

"Okay, guys. I'll tell you everything, but you can't tell anyone else."

"Of course we won't."

"Okay." Harry sighed. "You know that I lived with my Aunt and Uncle right?" he said slowly. They nodded. "Well, they didn't.. exactly.. treat me.. the best.. and.. I was sorta.. stressing out about the.. the prophecy.. and.. so I tried to.. you know.." Harry started. Hermione already had tears in her eyes, and Ron was looking upset. "Oh, Harry!" Hermione said quietly, wrapping her arms around her friend. "I'm so sorry. I never knew.."

"Of course you didn't Hermione. It's not your fault."

"But.. if we'd known.. we could've told someone. Why didn't you tell anyone they were abusing you? Where are you living now? You can't go back-"

"Hermione, I'm not going back. Well, you see, I was brought back to Hogwarts and.. somethings happened.. and now.. Snapeismyguardian." he fished quickly.

Hermione looked shocked for a moment, then confused. "I'm sorry, what was that? I don't think I heard you right."

"No, you did. Snape is my guardian."

"What?! Why? Are you being forced? Is he hurting you? Wh-"

"Ron!" Harry cut him off. "I'm fine. I'm not being forced. He is treating me way better than the Dursley's did, Ron, that's for sure. He's not that bad once you get to know him."

"Not that bad? Not that bad? Hermione, let's get him to the hospital wing, he's gone mental!"

"Ronald! I am happy for Harry. If he's finally found a good guardian, and he's happy, why can't you just let him be?"

"Because Snape isn't a good guardian! He's evil, a DeathEater! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"He is not!" Harry stood up. "He isn't a DeathEater, and he is a good guardian, you'll see!"

"No, I won't see. I'm sorry Harry but you need to come to your senses."

"What are you saying?"

Ron said nothing, just walked up to the dorms.

Hermione stood up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "He'll come around. He's just being an idiot." Harry only nodded. "I'm happy for you. And if you ever need to talk, I'm here. Okay?"

Harry hugged her. "Thanks, Hermione. But I need to go talk to Severus." Hermione nodded and smiled at him as he left.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Harry?" Severus said opening the door. "Come in, but next time please, don't knock. This is your home."

"Sorry, I was just wondering if we could talk.."

"Of course. Come here."

They both walked over to the couch, and Harry sat down next to Severus.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Sure."

"Dobby!"

Then Dobby appeared.

"Yes, Master Snape, sir? How can Dobby be helping Masters Snape and Harry Potter sirs?"

"Just two cups of hot chocolate, Dobby."

"Oh, right away, Master Snape, sir." A moment later, Dobby re-appeared with them. "Here you go Master Snape, sir."

"Thank you, Dobby. That is all."

And then Dobby was gone. Severus handed Harry his cup, and asked "So, are you okay? What did you need to talk about?"

"Well.. I don't know.. it's stupid really.. I don't know what you can do about it.. I mean.."

"Harry, something upsetting you this much isn't stupid. What is it?"

Harry sighed, and moved closer to Severus. He put his arm around the boy's shoulder.

"I told Ron and Hermione about you being my guardian."

"Ah. I take it they didn't react well?"

"Hermione did. Ron started freaking out, though. He's convinced you're a DeathEater." Harry closed his eyes; it was getting late.

"Well, he's.. not wrong.."

"Of course he is. You're not a DeathEater where it counts."

Severus just held him tighter. "Anyways, he'll come around. If you'd like.. I could have a word with him.."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine with it, I just wanted someone to talk with. Thanks." Harry said tiredly.

"Anytime," Severus smiled. "It's getting late, do you want to sleep here?"

"I can?"

"Of course. Go clean up, and I'll wait for you in your room."

Harry smiled and got up. A few minutes later, Harry walked into his room to find Severus sitting on his bed. He got up as Harry got into bed and he pulled the covers over the tired boy. Severus ruffled the boy's eternally messy hair. Harry put his arms around Severus, hugging him. "Goodnight, Dad." Harry said sleepily. Severus, a bit taken aback by these words, smiled, hugging the child back and whispered "Goodnight.. son."

A/N: Pleassee review! I want to see what you think of the story! :)


	9. Chapter 8- Better than before

Everyone in the school gathered in the Great Hall on Thursday night.  
"Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection!" Dumbledore said as they all sat down. He dimmed the lights, and moved to the Goblet. Everyone watched as he rubbed the Goblet, the flames turned from blue to red, and a name popped out.  
"The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum!"  
Krum got up as everyone cheered and walked up. The cup turn red again and spit out another name. "Fleur Delacour!"  
"The final champion is Cedric Diggory!"  
"Wonderful! We now have our three champions! But only one will go down in history. Only one will hold this vessel of victory: The Triwizard cup!"  
Just then, as the audience was clapping and admiring the cup, the Goblet of Fire turned red again, and out flew another name. "Harry Potter." he said quietly.  
Then, "Harry Potter?" he yelled.  
Harry walked up. He walked past Severus, who couldn't say anything, but he saw a look of concern in his eye. People were yelling "He's cheating! He isn't 17 yet!" Harry walked into a room with the other champions.  
Dumbledore walked in with the other teachers and asked Harry. "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Harry shook his head. "Did you get an older student to do it for you?"  
"No, sir!"  
"He is lying!" Madame Maxime said.  
"He is not!" Moody said. "The Goblet is a powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus charm could have fooled it, way beyond the talents of a third year!"  
Dumbledore sighed. "I'll leave this to you, Barty."  
"The rules are absolute. Mr Potter has no choice. He is, as of now, a Triwizard champion."

"This can't go on, Albus," Minerva said later in his office. "Potter's just a boy."  
"What do you suggest?"  
"Put an end to it! Don't let Potter compete."  
"You heard Barty. The rules are clear."  
"The Devil with Barty and his rules!" Severus spoke up. "Harry will not be competing! It's too dangerous!"  
"If we are truly to discover the meaning of these events, we need to let them unfold." Dumbledore said. "He isn't your son, Severus."  
"Not yet, Albus. But soon. I hope you know I will be assisting Harry, cheating or not, he will not be hurt because of Barty and these rules." Severus said menacingly, and then he turned and walked out, his robes flowing behind him.

"How'd you do it, Harry?" Ron asked later in their dorm.  
"Do what?"  
"You know what! Never mind. Might have let your bestfriend know though."  
"Some best friend you are! You haven't spoken to me in days!"  
"Yeah, cause you've lost it! And now you're going to get yourself killed in this tournament!"  
"I didn't ask for this to happen, Ron! I didn't put my name in that cup! I don't want eternal glory. I just want to be normal. You're being stupid."  
Ron said nothing after that. Harry sighed and went to sleep.

"Sev, I'm scared." Harry said with tears in his eyes. "People die in this tournament, I'm not ready!"  
"I know, Harry. You'll be okay. I'll help you." Severus put his arm around the boy.  
"But that's not allowed.."  
"And you think I care? No child of mine will be doing this alone. Come, we're almost there."  
They walked through the Forbidden Forest together. "Look there, Harry." Severus said.  
They saw four dragons in cages, one for each of the champions.  
"Dragons, that's the first task?"  
"Yes. They are very dangerous, especially that Horntail."  
"How am I supposed to do this? I have to battle a dragon?"  
"You have to take something that the dragon is protecting, and that holds the clue to the second task. I was thinking," Severus as he turned Harry around and headed back to the castle. "that you could fly. You're not allowed a broomstick, but you're allowed a wand."  
Harry nodded.

They got back to the castle and were now in Severus's quarters.  
"Repeat after me. 'Accio'"  
"Accio."  
"Good, now you'll say 'Accio broomstick' and the nearest one to you will come. With that it will be easier to get the next clue."  
"What if I don't get it though? What if the Dragon attacks me and I get hurt?"  
"Then I'll be the first one out there to get you to the hospital wing. You'll be fine, Harry. You're are not alone."  
Harry nodded and smiled a bit. "Thanks, Sev."

"Er.. Harry? Can I talk to you?" Severus said after dinner that night.  
"Sure."  
"Um, come sit down."  
They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
"Harry, we never really.. talked about.. what happened before.."  
Harry only looked confused. Severus sighed.  
"Do you still want to.. not.. live.. anymore?"  
It was Harry's turn to sigh. "I don't know, Sev. It's just.. before I felt so alone. The Dursley's hated me, and I couldn't write to my friends, and the whole prophecy.. it was.. a lot. But now, I have you and I feel better now that people care about me."  
"The prophecy. What a load of rubbish. You're not going to face that alone, Harry.I will be there every step of the way. And the Dursley's? They had no reason to hate you, don't you see that? You've done nothing wrong."  
"But how do you know that? I broke their rules all the time and I was just a worthless freak they got stuck with. I must have done something to make them hate me." Harry said, not meeting Severus's eyes.  
"Look at me, Harry. You are not a 'worthless freak'. They thought you were a freak because you could do magic, and by that logic I am a freak, your friends are freaks, so you're not alone in that, either.. You were considered useless because you couldn't finish a list of ridiculous chores they set out for you. It was lie, Harry. You are a very smart, talented young man and they are worthless creatures undeserving of you. Do you understand me?"  
Harry looked down. Severus sighed.  
"It may take a while, Harry, but you will see yourself how I see you, one of these days. We'll get through this together." He stood up, and so did Harry. "Good night, Harry." He was about to turn to go to bed, when he found himself in an impromptu hug by the boy he'd grown to care for as a son. He caught himself smiling as he wrapped his arms around Harry. They stayed like this for a moment, enjoying each others company. When they broke away, no words were said, Severus smiled at Harry, then walked off to his room. Harry smiled to himself for a moment, then went to bed, feeling better than he ever has before.

A/N: Thanks very very much to my Beta- JamePillay123 and you all should go and read his story "A Time for Heros" which is completely amazing and omg read it pleease :) Also, if you could review this story, that'd be great. I want to know what you think!(: Thanks for reading!


End file.
